<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scales on skin by bichhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678179">scales on skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichhh/pseuds/bichhh'>bichhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curse Breaking, Curses, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Help, Maybe - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Life Choices, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichhh/pseuds/bichhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one grave failure that had passed Eileithyia, a defect.</p><p>Even with the train of thought, the girl's mood did not tarnish, and her smile never faltered. That is until she heard a glass-shattering scream, one resembling the voice of a kind girl she had met at the temple. One of the girls who tended to the temple, Medusa. </p><p>Her step faltered and she paused, trying to figure out where in the temple the<br/>the scream came from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scales on skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey dear readers! a few things I wanna clear up before I start, 1. I'm not a professional, this is actually one of the first fics that I post. nr 2. the progress of this fic might be slow, but I'm not abandoning it. just taking my time with it! And btw cassia can see some colour, but not well. so if I write see/saw/sees it's just a faint blob of colour.</p><p>So I hope you enjoy and follow the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her soft footsteps echoed off the pillars but had a gentle bounce to them. Following The small figure, The stranger had oddly soft and gentle footsteps but still had an air about it. Almost as if kindness and happiness radiate off it, Cassia had a radiant smile upon her lips that day. For it was a wonderful day, she had already finished her tasks for the day, and it was only mid-sun.  </p><p>The sun stood high as Cassia stepped through the temple, destination in mind. Walking with such ease, one would think she lived there. But she had no challenge moving about, even after she had gone blind.  Even after the ‘accident’ that had ridden her blind she didn't have any feelings of hatred for the gods, they were sacred all-knowing, all-powerful beings who were never wrong. She couldn't find it in her to distrust them, or their plan for her. But how the gods had made such a mistake in her creation was beyond her, for she was to get a husband, even as she desired something else. The way she looked a bit too long at her friend when their dresses shifted, or when they ran, it was unnatural. she shouldn't want these things, but she couldn't help it.</p><p>The one grave failure that had passed Eileithyia, a defect.</p><p>Even with the train of thought, the girl's mood did not tarnish, and her smile never faltered. That is until she heard a glass-shattering scream, one resembling the voice of a kind girl she had met at the temple. One of the girls who tended to the temple, Medusa. </p><p>Her step faltered and she paused, trying to figure out where in the temple the scream came from.</p><p>Naos. She was in the naos, the heart of the Parthenon.</p><p>She scrambles from her position in the opisthodomos, her petite figure running as fast as she could. Running between pillars, raising towards the stairs. Forcing her patit form to run much faster than she liked, and here came the stairs. ‘Careful, don’t fall, don’t fall!’ thought Cassia just before she face-planted at the bottom of THOSE EXACT stairs.</p><p>“ Great GIA! that hurts!” whispered Cassia to no one, unbeknownst to her someone heard her from deep within the temple. And she remembered the scream, fighting to get to her feet she heard hisses close by. It creating a hissy echo, more slithering sounds could be heard from the shadows of the temple. </p><p>Just as suddenly as she had fallen so did the sun, the only lights in the temples were faint oil lamps. Cassia could only see them from afar, but couldn’t seem to care too much at the moment. Her focus rather being on what lingered in the shadows of  Athena's temple. The 5’3 girl could hear the creature slithering around her, it was circling her. Almost as if she was the pray, the tiny girl stood no chance against whatever was circling her. And from the sound of it, it seemed large, very large.<br/>
the way the creature was circling her was strange, almost like it was analysing and stranger, checking her out? cassia really was going crazy. Was she really that desperate that she wished a monster would flirt with her? The simple answer, yes.</p><p>But before she could think about it, the creature stopped circling her. Moving closer and closer, until the very creature was in front of her. Right in front of her, even the slightest sway and her and the creature would touch. But even that was impossible at that moment, seeing that she was paralysed with fear? Curiosity? Anticipation? Who knows, she certainly didn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry it's a bit short, just needed to write it down before I forget. next chapter will be posted soon, see you all soon! And if you have any criticism, please comment down below! and ignore all grammar mistakes.</p><p>have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>